Hidden behind the Lies
by MoonlightCreations
Summary: In world full of lies and betrayal Leah Clearwater slowly starts to loose herself. Sam and Emily broke her, Paul put her back together. But Paul goes missing, exactly as Sam had and Leah cant help but think that history is slowly starting to repeat itself. It isn't until she phases that Leah realises all the lies that have been kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

_Her long black hair flowed in the wind, a smile graced her lips as she caught the smell of the familiar salty air. This was her home, this was where she grew up, where she became the woman she is today. Everything was perfect, her life was perfect. She wanted to graduate high school, she had her sights set on college. She had the perfect little family, herself, her mother, her father and her adorably annoying younger brother. No matter what, they had been very supportive of every decision she made, even if they didn't agree with them._

 _Then there was her fiancé, the man she has fallen in love with and the man who saw the best in her, even when she didn't see the best in herself. To be honest, at first she didn't think too highly of him, maybe that was because everyone knew the reputation his father had or maybe it was just because, at the time, she truly was not interested in getting herself into a relationship. But that all changed the day she decided to visit First Beach._

 _She loved the beach, everything about it was so relaxing. Here she could forget about anything and everything. She remembered the day he approached her and asked her to join in their friendly game of beach volleyball. She reluctantly agreed, it wasn't that she wasn't great at sports, she was. It was the fact that the people she would be playing with, although most are more than likely related to her, she never knew them. Yeah, she recognised them, knew their names even. But, to be completely honest, most of them, if not all of them, probably didn't even realise who she was._

 _It didn't take her long to get into the game. Beach volleyball was her favourite after all. For the first time since she could remember, she was really enjoying herself. Although the people surrounded her were almost strangers, she felt like she belonged here._

 _The game had come to an end and she made her way towards her beach towel, him hot on her heels._

" _Thanks for inviting me to play. I really enjoyed that," she smiled as she took a sip of her water, "I haven't played beach volleyball in so long."_

" _Don't mention it, Leah." He smiled, "Who would have thought you were so good at it! I always thought you were more into your books than anything else,"_

 _Leah shrugged her shoulders, "I used to play all the time as a kid. My family would always come down here to play. I guess I just got so focused and invested in getting good grades so I could hopefully one day go to College."_

 _He sat down next to her, taking the bottle of water she offered to him, "College, ha? Where would you like to go?"_

" _I haven't quite figured that out yet," she laughed, "But I want to become a Doctor and then someday open up a Doctor's office on the Res to stop everyone from having to travel to Seattle. It would be much more convenient, especially for the elders, if we had one here."_

" _That sounds like a great idea, Leah. It's great you know what you want to do," He turned to her and smiled, "I, on the other hand, have no clue what I want to do after I finish school. I've always said that when I get old enough I would leave the Res and explore the big wide world. But I don't know if I would ever be able to do that, I don't think I could leave this place for too long."_

" _Travelling would be awesome," Leah smiled, "If you one day, do decide you would like to travel around and you would like a travel buddy. Keep me in mind." She meant it as a joke, but he took it seriously._

" _Really? You would actually want to travel with me?" he laughed._

" _Why not?" she shrugged, "It could be fun."_

 _From that day on, every day they would meet down at First Beach. At first it was just because they enjoyed each other's company, then it became more. So much more._

" _I love you, Leah." He laughed as she tackled him to the ground. Hearing this made Leah freeze and stare up at him._

" _You love me?" she blinked, hoping that she heard him right._

 _He sat up, taking her in his arms and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Leah. I do. I love you so much more than you could ever imagine."_

 _A happy sigh escaped Leah's lips, "I love you too. You mean everything to me, Sam."_

 _Unfortunately for Leah, this fairy tale that she was currently living, wouldn't have its happy ending._

 _Sam started drifting away from Leah during their senior year. He would leave at the most inconvenient times, make up excuses as to why he was standing her up almost every day. It got to the point where he disappeared for two weeks, with no call to anyone._

" _I've had it, Sam!" Leah shouted as he, once again, had to leave unexpectedly, "I've had enough of this shit! Why can't you tell me where you are going? Why can't you just stay here with me? Is that too much to ask?"_

 _Sam hated doing this to Leah, he really did. Though it didn't seem that way to Leah, he still loves her, he is still unconditionally in love with her. "I'm sorry, Leah. I wish I could tell you, I really hate doing this to you, you have to believe me."_

 _She shook her head, trying to fight the tears from falling from her eyes, "I c-can't believe you, Sam. You haven't told me the truth as to where you go! What am I supposed to believe? Do you know how many nights I have stayed up, waiting for you to crawl in through my window like how you used to? It's got to the point now where I always lock it now! I miss you, Sam. I miss us! We aren't the same anymore,"_

" _We aren't the same people we used to be," he muttered._

" _I am. I am still the same Leah you met in school, the same Leah you invited to play volleyball at first beach! I am still the same Leah. But you aren't the same Sam. The old Sam would never hurt me. He would always tell me the truth, he wouldn't stand me up without good reason!" she finally let the tears fall, "Why can't you be that Sam again?"_

 _He stepped closer to her. His heart ached when she took a step back and shook her head, "People change, Lee-Lee. I'm sorry that person had to be me. I'm sorry I hurt you, I don't want to. If I could tell you, I would. But I can't."_

 _Leah watched as Sam's eyes began to water up. He doesn't have a right to cry! "You do not get to cry, Uley! You brought this on yourself."_

" _No I didn't. Do you think I want any of this? Do you think I want to be the one to hurt you? I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing what I'm doing to you. I can't control this, Leah. I can't control what I have to do," he sighed, "I'm just following orders…"_

" _Following orders?" she whispered, "What orders are you talking about?"_

" _I've said too much already, lee. I have to go," He turned to leave, knowing that he won't be back to see Leah tonight, but he would come and see her tomorrow. He stopped dead in his tracked when Leah began to speak again._

" _You walk out that door, it's over Sam! You and I, it will be over the moment you step out that door." She screamed at him. Her sobs tore his heart, how could he just walk away from the woman he loved?_

 _He stayed. But that was the last time he stayed by her side._

* * *

 _Leah had decided she needed someone to talk to, someone who she could confess all her feelings to and know she would never be judged, so she invited her best friend and her cousin down from the Makah reservation. Emily Young. Leah would soon realise that this was the biggest mistake she could have ever made._

" _I-I don't know why he's avoiding me, Emily. I don't know if I can take this anymore," Leah sobbed as Emily held her close, "I thought he loved me. Was I wrong to think that we would be together forever?"_

" _No, Lee. You weren't. I have no idea what has gotten into him, but he sounds like he has turned into a complete ass!" Emily whispered, "If he isn't going to treat you right, then he doesn't deserve you."_

 _An hour later, with Leah still letting out the occasional sob and Emily trying her best to comfort her, there was a knock on the door._

" _I'll grab it, Lee", Emily went to stand up but Leah grabbed her wrist._

" _It's ok, Em. I can get it, that's Sam's knock. He always knocks three time on my door, it's meant to be a reminder that he loves me." Leah quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door, "Sam,"_

" _Lee-Lee, I needed to come see you. I felt this pull to come to your house," Sam said frantically, "I-"_

 _He was interrupted by Emily's bitter laughter, "You treat her like shit for weeks and now you come and Sorry isn't even your first word to her."_

 _Sam looked up, the voice sounded so familiar, so angelic. Even though the person was obviously mad at him, "Excu-"his eyes locked with Emily's and he instantly felt like his world was now complete and his life had a purpose. Leah disappeared from his sight and all he saw was Emily, he felt all his love and feelings for Leah slowly disappear everything he felt for Leah was now what he felt for Emily. Emily Young._

" _Sam," Leah whispered, she saw his eyes had been focused on Emily and her heart instantly dropped. She saw the look in his eyes, he used to look at her like that, "SAM!"_

 _Sam slowly shook his head and looked up at Leah, confusion written all over his face._

" _Pathetic," Emily mumbled, "You can't even look at her and apologise. I think it's best if you left,"_

 _Sam suddenly felt his feet moving without his permission, she has said he should leave. So he was. He looked up at Leah and saw the tears fall from her eyes but he couldn't find it in himself to focus on her, his mind was full with the image of Emily. He saw Emily glare at him as she walked up behind Leah and gently pulled her back as she closed the door. It was then he took off._

 _Leah secluded herself in her room for a number of weeks the only reason she left was to go to school and that was it. No one, not even her younger brother Seth could get her to come out. Emily had been to visit and let Leah know that her and her mother were moving to La Push. Leah managed to give Emily a small smile._

 _She felt pathetic, crying over a guy who she knew didn't want her. He hadn't even been around to see her, he didn't even have the decency to call. She knew, even though it had never been spoken aloud between the two of them, that she and Sam were no longer an item. It took Leah a while, but she realised she couldn't lay around in bed all day and feel sorry for herself. Slowly but surely she managed to get up off her bed, head in for a shower and get changed into something decent. She decided it was time to go and see Emily, she hadn't got to have a proper conversation with her in so long._

 _She had to admit, it felt good to be outside._

 _As she began walking down the driveway of Emily's place, she heard yelling. She decided to come to a halt and listen to what was going on._

" _No, Sam! Go back to Leah. You can't just come here and tell me you love me when I barely even know you! You love Leah! She loves you! Go back to Leah. I keep telling you this, every time you show up at my door!"_

 _Leah's heart sank to the pit of her stomach and she felt the tears come to hears. She furiously used her hands to wipe them away._

" _Please, Emily. I can't be away from you, you know why! I need you," Sam begged, that done it for Leah, she let out a loud sob and quickly covered her mouth, scared they would hear her. They did._

 _Sam's head quickly turned to face her a look of regret covering his face, as for Emily, she pushed past Sam to run to her cousin, "Leah!"_

 _Leah couldn't take it, although Emily had obviously been rejecting Sam she still felt betrayed. Why didn't Emily tell her about this? Leah quickly turned on her heels and ran. She didn't want to hear what Emily had to say or even Sam, if there was even anything he could say to her._

" _Leah, wait. Please," Emily cried. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch Leah, so she came to a halt and turned her attention back to Sam, "This is all your fault! Go back to Leah. Make this right!"_

 _Sam refused to do so and made his way closer to Emily. "I can't do that and you know this."_

 _Emily lost it, "You're a liar! You're leaving Leah just like your father left your mother. You are exactly like him!"_

 _Sam felt nothing but rage, he felt himself lose control as he phased into his wolf form. Emily screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Sam had phased to close to her, his claws making marks on her right cheek. Sam froze as he saw his imprint on the ground, eyes closed and a bloody scar on her face. He instantly phased back and picked her up in his arms. He took her to the only place he knew where a nurse lived, he took her to the Clearwater's._

* * *

 _Leah had kept running, she realised she had made it to First Beach when she smelt the salt in the ear and heard the soft crashing of the waves. It was there she broke down and fell to the ground._

" _Leah," she heard someone softly speak. She turned her head towards the voice._

" _Paul," she replied, she turned her head away from Paul to quickly wipe her tears. Once she had done this, she turned her head, only to find out that Paul had sat down beside her._

 _Paul was one of Sam's friends. Leah wouldn't go as far to say that they were good friends, but they were friends none the less. He always seemed a little too arrogant for Leah's liking, he always had a cocky way about him that Leah didn't approve of._

 _Paul turned his head to face Leah and saw the tears that were still lingering in her eyes, "You okay?"_

 _Shocked by his compassion, Leah closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know, Paul."_

" _I saw what happened back there," he stated, "I don't live too far from Emily and decided to take a walk. I heard yelling. So I, being the nosey bastard I am, I stopped to listen…"_

 _Leah sat there and once again closed her eyes and rested her chin on her knees._

" _He's an idiot, Lee." Paul whispered, "I didn't realise you had heard all that too until I saw you bolt. I decided to follow you to make sure you were okay."_

 _Leah couldn't bring herself to say anything else, she just sat there, looking into the distance. Her heart ached, her eyes stung from the tears she was trying to hold back. She didn't know how she was going to cope. Sam had been her everything for three years and now he was trying to shack up with her cousin. Emily… Leah would never understand why Emily hadn't come and told her about Sam's advances towards her. Why didn't she just tell her when she would come to visit? Although Leah didn't really speak to her, she still felt like she had the right to know._

" _I-I don't know how I can live without him, Paul," Leah finally let the tears out and she tightened her grip around her legs, "He was my everything and now he decides he wants to shack up with my cousin. Am I not good enough?"_

 _Paul was never one to show compassion, it was just the way he is. But sitting here, next to Leah he felt himself wanting to engulf her in a hug and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't. He didn't know if it would be._

" _You are, Lee. You are good enough. I don't know what's happening with Sam, but all I can say is never think you are not good enough." Paul found himself wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders and bringing her in close. This shocked both Leah and himself, "Look. Emily turned him away, Leah. I know how close you two are, don't blame her for all of this. Don't shut her out. Talk to her. There must be a reason why she didn't tell you. She probably didn't want to hurt you…"_

" _It would have hurt, yeah, but she still should have told me, Paul," Leah sobbed. She buried her face into Pauls shoulder as she cried, "I deserved to know instead of finding out how I did…"_

 _Paul didn't know what else to say, he wasn't good with this stuff. So he just held her as she sobbed. They stayed there for an hour before Leah finally lifted her head from Pauls shoulder and looked up at him, "Thanks Paul."_

" _No problem," he mumbled, "We should get you home. I bet your parents and Seth are worried about you."_

 _Leah nodded and they made their way towards her house. No words were shared between the two of them, only silence. But that didn't bother the both of them. They both preferred it this way. Once they had arrived at the Clearwater residence Leah went to turn around to face Paul to thank him. She jumped when she heard her name being shouted from her little brother._

" _Leah!" Seth shouted, he bounded off the porch and engulfed her in a hug, "Emily's in hospital. Sam brought her around and said she has been mauled by a bear,"_

 _Leah untangled herself from Seth and drew in a deep breath. "I need to get to the hospital,"_

" _I'll drive you, Leah. You're in no condition to drive," Paul suggested, Leah merely nodded and made her way towards the car._

" _I'm going to go in with Dad later on," Seth said softly, "He had to go and talk to the elders,"_

 _Before Leah knew it, she and Paul were pulling up to the hospital. Without thinking Leah threw open the door and bolted towards the entrance. Once inside she saw her mother looking very distraught._

" _Mum," Leah sobbed. She felt herself being embraced by her mother as she broke down crying, "How did this happen?"_

" _Sam said you and Emily had gotten into a fight and Emily tried to chase you. He said she didn't know where you had run off to and she always knew you liked to go to the forest to think so she ran in there. He said that he couldn't find you so turned around to try and find Emily so they could find you together, it was then he heard her scream…" Leah zoned out as her mother continued speaking. This was her fault? Emily was trying to find her?_

" _I-I have to go and see her…" Leah trailed off as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "This is my fault."_

 _Leah hadn't realised that Paul has made his way behind her until she heard his voice, "It's not your fault Leah…" Paul had heard the story Sue had told her daughter and knew that Sam left the real reason why Leah has run off and that angered him. Did Sam not have the guts to come clean to someone who had treated him like a son?_

 _Leah ignored Paul and started heading towards Emily's room. As she made it to the door she saw Sam sitting on the side of the bed with Emily gently stroking his face. The door wasn't fully closed and before Leah had turned to leave, her whole world crumbling again she heard Emily whisper to Sam, "It's ok Sam. It's ok. I accept this. You and me, I accept this."_

 _That's all it took for Leah to take off from the hospital, Paul hot on her tail._

* * *

Paul had been there for Leah from that day onwards, he slowly pieced her back together and they soon became inseparable. He wasn't as bad as Leah had thought he was. He was sweet, caring and knew how to make her happy. He became her rock and her best friend.

Leah had shut off both Emily and Sam out of her life. At first her mother had tried to convince her to go and see Emily but once she found out about Emily and Sam she understood why Leah wanted nothing to do with either of them. Emily had tried to go around to see Leah one afternoon when Sue had stopped her at the door, telling her that since Leah didn't want to see her. She let Emily know that she was not welcome in this house until her daughter says otherwise. Although this broke Emily, she understood and once again asked Sue to tell Leah how sorry she was.

Sam had tried to come around to apologise too and although Harry Clearwater knew the real reason why Sam was with Emily, seeing his daughter broken into pieces because of this boy made him not care for Sam in any way, shape or form. He warned him not to come back around here again and the only interaction that he would have with Sam was at council meetings. He even went as far as to put his gun to Sam's chest. Just for good measure. Leah was never bothered by Sam again after that day nor Emily.

Leah had a lot to thank Paul for. After that night at the hospital, Leah never thought she would be able to go back to being her old self. She still saw the looks of pity that people gave her but she ignored them and with Paul constantly by her side, she felt alright.

That was until Paul had disappeared with no warning and suddenly Leah had felt as if history seemed to be repeating itself.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It has been two years since I have posted anything up on fanfitcion. I just lost inspiration. Recently I started reading the wonderful stories on here and I gained the inspiration to write this story.**

 **I'm not 100% sure about the title, if you have any other suggestions, please feel free to let me know. Titles, for me, are the hardest to come up with.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hidden behind the Lies, Chapter 2_

* * *

 _"When you lose a best friend, it's worse than breaking up with a boyfriend. Because you lose more than a heart, you lose a little bit of yourself..." - Unknown_

* * *

Two weeks. Two miserable weeks Leah Clearwater has endured while waiting for the response of her best friend. Why couldn't he just make contact with her, at least to let her know he was safe. She had tried everything to make contact with him, she had called around to her house only to be met with his mother who was sick with worry. Paul may have run off plenty of times before, but not for too long. Paul's mother had almost rang the cops to report Paul as missing, but Old Quill had convinced her otherwise.

Now here she was, sitting in the middle of her bed staring down at her cell phone, contemplating whether to ring him once again. Hoping her would answer her this time. As she was about to press the call button next to Pauls name, she heard her brother yell.

"Lee. Paul's here!"

Quickly jumping off her bed, she ran down the stairs into Pauls arms. He held her close as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She pulled him in close before pulling back once again and pushing him back angrily, "No texts, no calls! Really Paul!"

"Lee-Lah, I'm sorry," he looked at the ground, guilt written all over his face, "I-I didn't know how…" he trailed off as he lifted his head up and _nothing!_ The one thing he wanted to happen right now, didn't! A sigh escaped past his lips knowing now he wasn't able to tell her the truth. Noticing the tears that were about to form in his best friends face. He reached out to her and pulled her into him, "I'm so sorry Leah,"

Leah buried her face into Paul's chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I didn't know what to think, Paul. I-I thought you had gotten sick of me, just as Sam had…"

"I could never get sick of you, Lee. Ever." Paul looked back at her and rested his forehead against hers, "You're my best friend. You mean the world to me."

Leah closed her eyes, the tears threatening to fall from her face once again, "Don't do that to me again, Lahote!" she breathed out, "I couldn't handle loosing you too. Not after Sam!"

Paul slightly winced at the mention of Sam's name. He caught the familiar scent of Sam and inwardly sighed. He pulled back from Leah and cupped her face in his hands. As he was about to speak up he heard a whistle and his head shot to look behind him.

"We have to go, Paul!" Sam shouted, motioning for Paul to follow himself and Jared. Paul noted that he is going to mentally cuss Sam out once he followed him. He knew what Leah's reaction would be and he waited to be yelled out. He wanted to be yelled at. He now had to follow Sam Uley, the asshole that broke his best friend's heart, even if now he did now the reason behind it all.

Leah's found her eyes looking over Paul's shoulder. She froze as she saw the familiar face behind him, calling out to him. There was a million questions running through her head. She had to fight the tears back as she turned her attention back to her best friend. "How could you?"

"Leah-"

"No! How could you?" her voice got louder and the tears started streaming down her face, "How could you hang out with him! After all he done to me. How could you? You're supposed to hate him"

As Paul went to speak he heard his name being called again from Sam. Anger started pulsating through his body as he turned back to the man he despised. "Give me a fucking minute, Uley!"

"Get out!" Leah's body trembled as she forced herself to look into Paul's eyes, tears streaming out of her own, "I don't want anything to do with you. What? You think you could just disappear for a couple weeks and apologise. That I can forgive, I was so worried about you! I tried to call you every day, I rang your mother every day hoping you had showed up home. I could never forgive you for betraying me. I could never forgive you for hanging out with Sam Uley!"

Paul felt the tears start to come to his eyes, he never cried. Ever! But the thought of possibly losing his best friend over all this bullshit worried him. She meant everything to him, she truly did. She meant more to him than she would ever know. He had to tell her, he wanted to tell her. He stepped forward only to have Leah step back from him. He saw it all in her eyes, the hurt, and the betrayal.

"Lee, I can explain," he spoke quietly, "I-I…"

"I'm waiting," she crossed her arms after furiously wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop.

Paul tried, he tried his hardest to bring the words to his mouth. He wanted to tell her so bad, but he couldn't. He physically couldn't tell her. The words were in his brain, but he was unable to speak them to her. The command he had been given was weighing him down. He felt his heart break for his best friend as she stepped back from him. "Lee…"

Without another word Leah turned gripped edge of the door before slamming it in his face. He heard her let out a sob and he fell to his knees. Knowing this may be the last time he got to talk to Leah, his best friend broke him. He let out a growl as he quickly got up and charged towards his _Alpha_ Sam Uley!

"Fuck you, Sam!" Paul yelled, he balled his hands into a fist and he began trembling, "You couldn't just give me time could you! What? Are you still bitter that she won't talk to you because you broke her heart?!"

"Enough!" Sam said, "We have a duty to the tribe and Leah will just cloud your thoughts. You need to forget about her!"

"Oh yes! Because you do a great job of that, done you Uley! You think about her all the fucking time, the whole two weeks I was in your head all you thought about was Leah-"

"I don't want her to get hurt again," Sam interrupted, "You'll just hurt her"

"No! Because I am not some low life scum like you," Paul sneered, he felt the comforting had of his other best friend Jared, "I would never hurt her the way you did!"

He was pissed off. He had missed Leah the whole time he was gone. Sam and Jared couldn't get him to phase back. It wasn't until Jared had voiced the concern that Leah had while Paul was missing. At the thought of his best friend, Paul found it in himself to calm down enough to phase back into human. Much to the dismay of Sam.

Sam, although he would never admit it to anyone was jealous of the relationship that Paul and Leah had. It was his fault of course, why they had become so close. He still couldn't forgive himself for ever hurting his Lee-Lee, so he would be damned if he would let Paul Lahote be the one to completely break him. Little did he know… it was, once again, his fault why Leah Clearwater was once again feeling pain. He had ordered Paul not to tell Leah what had happened in the two weeks he was gone. No one outside of the council and pack were to know about wolves and vampires. He had then followed Paul when he went to see Leah, ordering Jared to come with him as he knew Paul would not be happy with his presence and would need someone who Paul trusted to keep him calm. When he saw Leah talking to Paul, Crying for him and hugging him... like she used to hug him, he felt the jealousy brewing within him, before he knew it he was calling out to Paul. He looked away from Leah so he wouldn't see the look of hurt in her eyes when she had spotted him.

"I cannot wait until the day Jacob Black phases," Paul sneered, getting up in Sam's face. Although Sam was his Alpha, Paul was not afraid of him, "I cannot wait for the day he takes that Alpha position from you!" With that, Paul turned on his heels ignoring the calling of Jared.

As much as Sam wanted to Alpha command Paul to come back to him and apologise, he didn't. He just stared in the direction of the Clearwater house and he caught a glimpse of Leah, her eyes focused on Paul as he disappeared from sight. He let out a sigh. He had managed to convince himself that following Paul and yelling out his name so his presence was known to both Leah and Paul would save Leah from heartbreak later on. He was still adamant on her never finding out about this life, if it meant it would keep her safe.

* * *

Leah slowly made her way up to her room after watching Paul through the window of her house. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when she hear Sam's voice calling out to Paul. Out of all the people in the world she never thought it would be Paul Lahote to run and become friends with Sam. He promised her he would never hurt her! He promised that he would always be there for her and would stop at nothing to make sure she was happy again. She was, she was so happy with Paul by her side, she felt as though she could face the world again, but now... he had betrayed her in a way she didn't think was forgivable. He was her best friend, Leah had told herself once Sam had hurt her that she would never get close to anyone like that again, but it was different with Paul. He didn't push her to tell him what she was feeling, he waited for her, and he was patient with her as she would constantly go through every emotion you could think of. He was there for her, he became her best friend and she truly believed that Paul Lahote would be the last person on earth to ever hurt her. He put her back together when Sam had broken her heart. But now, Leah didn't know if she could be put back together, not after this.

She found oversized hoodie that Paul had left at her house one afternoon before he disappeared, she quickly put it on and let the tears fall, she tried to muffle her cries with her hand as she heard the front door open, but no such luck. Once again, she was broken and she didn't know if she would be able to come back from this. She moved towards her bed and slowly got under the covers, bringing the comforter to her chin as she turned on her side. Another sob left her lips as she her eyes caught the photo that was currently on her nightstand. It was of her and Paul. It was taken the day Leah began to trust him. The day she first decided she would be alright to leave the house even though she knew she would get looks of pity from everyone. Another sob echoed throughout the room and she buried her face into her pillow, she hadn't even realised that her door had opened until she felt the bed sink beside her.

"Baby Girl," her dad spoke, slowly putting his hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face him. It pained him to see his daughter like this, he wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth about everything. He had contemplated telling her everything when Sam Uley had phased and when she suffered her first heartbreak, but he couldn't bring himself to allow his little girl to know about the world that could potentially put her in any danger. He had dreams for his daughter, to leave the reservation and get an amazing job. He knew that if he told her about the world he was so desperately trying to hide from her, she would never be able to leave and fulfil her dreams. So for now, as much as it pained him to do so, he would keep this secret. He loved his daughter too much to tell her the truth.

"Daddy," Leah cried. She wrapped her arms around her father as he pulled her up to hug her, trying his best to comfort his baby girl.

"Shh. It will all be okay, my girl…" he whispered. He turned his head when he heard footsteps enter the room and his eyes laid on his wife. She had tears in her eyes, she always hated seeing her daughter like this. She thought that Leah would finally be able to be happy again… If it wasn't for Paul coming to see them after he had left Sam and letting them know what had happened, their daughter would be crying alone.

Sue made her way to the other side of her daughter and wrapped her arms around bother her and her husband. She shed tears for her daughter's loss, she had been through so much over the last year and her heart broke for her daughter.

"H-He promised me he would never hurt me…" Leah said between sobs, "W-Why?"

Sue gave her husband a look and he simply shook his head. He didn't want her stuck to this world, he didn't want her to be put in any danger if she found out the truth. He couldn't… but then again, he wasn't sure he could handle seeing his little girl in so much pain.

"Whose ass do I have to kick?"

All three turned towards the doorway to see an angered Seth, his fists were balled up and his eyes were focused on his crying sister who was in between his mother and father as they tried their best to comfort her.

"Well?" Seth sneered, he moved closer to his sister and looked into her eyes, "Say the word, Lee. Tell me who it was that done this to you,"

Leah simply shook her head and reached for her little brother who had always been so protective of her. He wrapped her up in a hug and held her tight. He would do anything for her, he hated seeing her in pain, more than anyone else. She was his hero, his older sister and he would go the ends of the earth to make sure his sister would never hurt again.

* * *

Paul slowly crept to the bottom of the Clearwater house in his wolf form, directly under Leah's window. He had heard her cried and then heard the comforting words of her family as they tried to make things better for her.

"H-He promised me he would never hurt me," he heard Leah sob to her parents, "W-why?"

Paul, once again, felt his heart break and he felt the tears building up in his eyes. He let out a low whimper and buried his head under his paws, he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget the pain he had put Leah through, he wanted to bury his face in the ground and forget. But he couldn't, he could never forget the pain that he had caused Leah Clearwater.

When he had gone to the Clearwater residence earlier that day, he was hoping the he would be able to look into her eyes and feel the pull that Sam had to Emily. As much as he didn't agree with Imprinting as he believed everyone should be able to find their own Love without the _Gods_ interfering, he was hoping that he would have imprinted on his best friend, that way he would be able to tell her the truth, that way he could still have his best friend by his side during this life changing experience. But most of all, if he had imprinted on Leah Clearwater, he knew that she would never be hurt by any man she has ever cared about again.

 _Once he had left Sam, he tried to find Harry and Sue Clearwater. He didn't want Leah to be along tonight, not while she was in the house crying. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, just like he had been with the whole Sam and Emily situation. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Leah in his arms, comfort her and apologise to her. He had managed to find them just as they were about to enter Billy Blacks house. Once he had phased he ran up to the couple and hung his head as tears formed in his eyes._

" _Son, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he stepped towards Paul and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. It was then Harry had felt the temperature and instantly knew why he had not seen Paul around at his house in the last few weeks._

" _I-I'm so sorry…" Paul struggled to keep himself together, "I-I never wanted to…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't bring himself to say that he was the reason why Leah was in so much pain at this current moment… instead, he looked Harry in the eyes and then Sue, "Leah needs you…" was all he said before he bounded off back into the forest._

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" he heard Seth seethe.

 _Mine_ Paul thought. He slowly got onto all fours and made his way back into the forest _I promise Seth. Once you phase, I will let you kick my ass for being the one to hurt your sister._

Paul began to run as he reached the border of the forest, once he got far enough away he let out a heart wrenching howl.

Sam had hurt Leah Clearwater. But Paul, Paul had broken her.

* * *

 **Okay. So it took me so long to write this chapter. Every time I would start writing, I would always delete what I had on the page as I thought it was not good enough. I am still trying to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Please let me know what you think and thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter 1. I really do appreciate it. Also to those who have favourite and followed the story, thank you.**


End file.
